A promise kept
by The most beautiful of lies
Summary: A night out at the movies with Lucy and Levy ends in a way Natsu did not expect...something to be cherished, something to be loved, something to be remembered with a smile. *Final sequel to I Promise* *Complete*


_Like liquid gold, Lucy's hair smoothed through Natsu's fingers, greedily, lovingly, smoothing them through this treasure for him and him alone. His dark eyes drink in her molten brown, so rich and alive, so filled with fire, it stirs the ember deep within him. This siren standing before him steals away his words, leaving him breathless. Helpless and entirely at the mercies of her gentle touch, soft kiss, breathless murmur...and he welcomes it. Embraces it, just as he does her, safe in his arms... _

Cringing at the movie screen, desperatly forcing away the thoughts it gave him, Natsu tried his best to not burst out laughing at the sight before him. Suckered into this romance movie, he'd been caught off guard when Lucy and Levy had basically ambushed him. He should've know that Gajeel's saying he'd been called into work was a trick! Natsu was outside under his truck when a pair of small hands grasped his ankles, tugging him out. His enquiring look was met with two sets of pleading eyes, his sister in law and girlfriend, both with their puppy eyed look that they knew would make him melt.

"Naaaatsssuuuu...!"

He knew this was a trap, but looking into Lucy's liquid cocoa eyes, he couldn't help but smile back, the promise to giver her the world already on his lips. Natsu gave her this promise everytime he kissed her scars, so pale against her already pale skin. whispered that she was beautiful, desperatly trying to chase away her demons, if only for a moment. With a look, a touch, a kiss, it was a silent promise that he would do anything in the world just to see her smiling face again once more.

That was the truth of it. They were the others other. Their one and only, bound by a bond forged in pain and tears, warm embraces meant to sheild, searing kisses meant to make the other forget. Although people of their own lives and circumstances, the two were bound so wholly, Natsu did not want to be without Lucy, nor did Lucy want to be without Natsu.

And that was how he found himself at the show, a romance so mushy and fluffy he wanted to burn the screen and then his eyes. He would have long ago walked out if it wasn't for Lucy and Levy sobbing and soaking his shirt straight through. For the millionth time Natsu cursed Gajeel for his lie at saying he had to go to work.

"C'mon, you idiot, don't walk away from her! She's crying, you dumb bastard!"

"Shh!"

"Natsu!"

Fighting a grin as two small hands whacked his chest, he settled in for the rest of the movie. Although romance movies weren't really his taste, he was enjoying himself seeing Lucy so happy! Her cheeks were glowing with a slight blush, eyes smiling so bright like the deepest and richest of chocolates. It was her smile that caught him the most however. So bright and so carefree, it was one of her rare smiles that went straight to her eyes. Just seeing it, so unexpected and so very desired, Natsu could only stare at her, ignoring the scene he'd rather not see on the movie screen.

"Natsu...why are you staring at me?"

_Because you're beautiful? Because I love you? Because you are the most precious and cherished person I know? Because I want to be with you forever, to hold you when you fall, tease you until you smile, kiss you until you're breathless...?_

Wanting so much to say this and more, Natsu instead gathered Lucy in his arms nuzzling her neck, causing her to giggle. Just the sound of it had him laughing along with her. The two were so caught up in laughing, they didn't see Levy move her seat or the movie associate until the flashlight was shining in their eyes.

Scooping Lucy up onto his back, Natsu slowly worked his way out of the movie theater, grinning when the movie associate tried his hardest not to laugh along with them. When they were finally out the door, the two turned back and waved, stopping laughing for a moment to smile as the man snuck a wave back, shaking his head good naturedly.

When they finally staggared to Natsu's truck, the door once again stuck. Muttering a curse under his breathe, Natsu worked his way to the otherside, only to find the other door was stuck as well! Muttering another curse under his breath, he was about to climb through the window when Lucy let out a yelp. When he looked through the window, he could see she was half in, half out of his truck, stuck in perfect balance. Trying very hard not to laugh at her predicament, Natsu climbed in through his window and was reaching out to tug her through when he noticed a note on his seat, pinned to the fabric.

_Natsu,_

_ Next time I say I have to go to work, I suggest you listen and find a way to get busy yourself. I hope you enjoyed your date with Lucy and treated my Levy with great care! If I hear about it, I'll have to knock you down a few pegs, eh, little brother? _

Letting his eyes wonder over those words once more, Natsu could clearly picture his older brother laughing that annoying laugh of his, a smug look on his face as he wrote this, his pen dripping with sarcastic ink...Gajeel would pay, of that Natsu was certian. Sighing, he let his eyes wonder over the remaining words...

_That being said, if you are reading this, I'm more then sure you've noticed your doors wont open and are now climbing like a complete idiot through your window. Poor Lucy having to do likewise...! I hope you brought your jacket for her on your walk home!_

_~ Gajeel_

_P.S: You wont get your doors open tonight, they're welded shut. I can't wait to see the video of you crying in the romance movie Levy brought me!_

_~ See you later, little brother!_

Crumpling the note in his hand, Natsu worked his way out the window, being sure to grab his truck keys and jacket for Lucy. Once she was out and the two began the slow walk home, she leaned into him, wrapping her arm around him. Once again, the slow burn surged through him and scooping her up, Natsu raced for home.

_Just once more, Lucy...let me see your smile..._

_Just once more, Lucy...let me love you forever..._

_Just once, Lucy let me promise..._


End file.
